For Merlin's Sake Ronald
by Mary-ann3112
Summary: Ron&Hermione were blissfully happy until Ron's lack of commitment breaks her heart. She seeks solace in Harry, who she loves dearly. To their surprise, after a night of drinking, they fall in bed together. To make matters worse, she is kidnapped and he...
1. Commitment?

**Summery: **Ron and Hermione were blissfully happy until Ron's lack of commitment breaks her heart. She seeks solace in her closest friend, Harry, who she loves dearly. However, to their intense surprise, after a night if comfort-drinking, they fall in bed together. They destroy Ron's chance for happiness. But when Hermione is kidnapped and Harry disappears will Ron be able to put their amniosity aside and save the two people who loves most in the world, even though they love each other now?

**A/N: **IMPORTANT! As I stopped writing this for over a year, having gone back and re-read it, I found lot's to improve. So if you are coming back, then maybe scan through the first five chapters again?

If you are new...I LOVE YOU! Enjoy.

_**Chapter 1**_

"For Merlin's sake Ronald," Hermione shouted her face red and fists clenched, "What the hell is wrong with you? You are completely commitment-phobic. I cannot cope with the appetizer of joy and then the starter: heartbreak, followed by the main course of elation and then do not forget the dessert of melancholy! If I wanted a bloody meal Ron, I would have gone to a restaurant!"

She now had a handful of his white polo as to pull him closer, so he might just get the point this time. He had not done countless times before, so Hermione was not optimistic.

"Funny those, quite the comedian aren't you?" His words were humorous but his eyes betrayed him. They were slightly wet and bloodshot; the usual bright beautiful blue was dull and greying.

"Aghh, I'm not trying to be funny, for once I am trying to have a serious conversation! We have been in a relationship for five years now and you have never actually told me how you feel in detail. It's just 'I love you' or 'yeah, me too'. Never elaborated. I pour out all of my hopes, fears and desires and you just grunt!

"Even when you first said you loved me, I could see it was embarrassing you. Please, tell me how you feel..." There was a note of desperation in her high pitched, tightly strung voice.

He detached himself from her death grip and walked slowly to the balcony of their three story, four bedroom detached cottage located in the outskirts of London.

It was perfectly situated; it was not too far for Hermione to apparate to St. Mungo's where she was Head Healer. Ron could sometimes, on a beautiful summer morning, walk to work in the ministry. He had now been promoted from the Department of Magical Maintenance, which he absolutely hated; he had seen too much action to be satisfied with such a boring, mundane job.

So he moved to Magical Law Enforcement where he happily went on many dangerous and challenging raids and arrests.

Strangely, he loved the feeling of having to look over his shoulder all the time, even after having faced the darkest of dark many times; he actually could not wait for the next battle.

Not surprisingly, he was hoping for yet another promotion to the Auror office so he could really get into the good stuff.

Ron stood looking at the starry sky, going over all the times they had been in this exact spot, arguing over the same points. Maybe he had had enough; it was not supposed to be this hard. He still loved Hermione, but he was not sure if he liked her.

"Listen Hermione, this is really hard to say, but I feel it's the right thing to do. I-I think that we should...what I mean to say is that I can't really…Oh for the love of Merlin, I think we should break up."

Silence.

He turned around and was shocked at what he saw.

The usually calm and composed Hermione was now curled up on the bedroom floor in the foetal position, sobbing silently into the deep pile carpet.

He was just about to go and comfort her when she seemed to calm down; standing up with her back to him, she walked serenely out of the door and down the winding stairs to the kitchen on the floor below.

Puzzled, Ron followed, his mind whirling. When he reached her, she was standing in front of the sink with a bottle of red Merlot in her hand. Tentatively clearing his throat, he announced his presence, which, of course, she completely ignored, choosing to take a swig of her wine instead.

Ron wondered whether he should leave her to it. It took him a moment to realise that the Ron Weasley five years ago would definitely had fled to the hills, but the Ron Weasley now was more grounded and...Well, more grown up.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I still love you and I still have immense respect for you but if we stay in this situation I could seriously grow to hate you." He had not meant it to sound so harsh but there was still anger behind the sadness and regret.

Again, there was an unbearable silence, broken only by the draining of the bottle of red wine Hermione cradled in her white, shaking hand.

After what seemed like a lifetime, she finally spoke. Her voice was gravely and dry with a distinct slur.

"I don't want to." She still had her back to him but he could see her trying to regain control, she always hated being drunk; not being 'able' was her worst nightmare.

"Sorry, what don't you want to do?" He said in his most gentle, caring voice.

"I don't want to break up." She said it very steadily, as steady as you can get when you are half way through the second bottle.

"I know honey, I'm sad too."

"Don't patronize me, who do you think I am? Ginny? I've heard the way you talk to her, like she was still your six year old baby sister." She finally turned around and stumbled over to the massive scrubbed wooden table that was very similar to the one at the Burrow.

Ron liked his home comforts. Hermione wanted something a little more modern, but he could be so stubborn she eventually gave in.

"I wasn't patronizing you!" His anger was rising, as was the colour of his ears. Her eyes glazed over as she began to think.

"You know, I really liked you since the age of twelve. In the second year, remember, I started doing your homework regularly and I put my hair up different, more neat." She smiled, reminiscing. Once again, Ron was puzzled but went with the flow.

"Yeah me too, can you believe we went six years without telling each other? So stupid." He looked at her features hopefully.

"Tell me, honestly, when was the exact time you realized?" She groped around her for her wand, refilled the empty bottle in front of her, and then took a deep drink.

"Honestly? It was probably when you were petrified. You looked so beautiful lay there. Your last act was to warn us of the basilisk. At that moment I knew I had to do everything physically possible to catch the thing that almost took you away from me."

"What did you do then?" Harry and Ron never actually had around to telling her of their adventures in the forest, mainly because Ron refused outright to discuss it.

"Erm, you know I'm absolutely terrified of spiders?" She nodded once.

"Well basically, Harry and I followed some spider's into the middle of the Forbidden Forest and we sort of ended up in the lair of the massive, head-spider. It's got a name, some thing like…it ties in with arachnophobia..." He stared at her, a rush of excitement and anticipation flooding his body. She was going to answer, correct him just as she had done so many times before.

"Acromantula." He smiled sadly.

"Uh huh, that's right! Hagrid named him Aragog…"

"I know him; he's who everyone thought was the monster of the Chamber of secrets." She sighed.

"Well we went in there to get answers, to prove Hagrid innocent but by the time we got something worthwhile out of him, he went and set his hungry sons and daughters on us. Only just got out alive, if Dads old Ford Anglia hadn't come, we would have been spider food."

Hermione was thinking, hard.

She was very impressed at the length he would go to for her but she had witnessed plenty so it was not very original but still, she was grateful. What she craved was passion, excitement, talking into the early hours. A relationship, not a war.

"And then there's the time in Malfoy Manor, when Bellatrix was torturing me," she gave an involuntary shudder at the memory.

"It was such a comfort to hear your voice when you were shouting for me. At the funeral... that's a laugh, I can't just say the funeral, we've been to about twenty! However, at _Dumbledore__'__s_ funeral when you held me, I felt so safe, so protected and in a perverse way, considering the circumstances, happy.

"It was the first time you held me that close and that meaningful. It was as if you had finally accepted your feelings towards me. Of course, in true Ron Weasley fashion, you had not. Went back into denial. However, I still love you and if we split up, I just won't know what to do with myself. After eleven years of you, I would die, if not physically, then emotionally and mentally.

"Just don't leave me, it's simple, just don't walk away. I thought we were going to get married, have loads of children and grow old together until we are grey and wrinkled, sitting on the porch in some wooden rocking chairs watching the world go by and remembering the better times!"

Hermione threw the nearly empty bottle at the wall opposite and watched with satisfaction as the crimson liquid stained the daffodil paint.

Ron sighed and cleaned up the mess with his wand whilst his partner strode from one side of the table to the other. He thought carefully of the pros and cons.

"Okay, you like to be systematic, logical, and even mathematical so we are going to weigh up everything. The good and bad, the disadvantages and the advantages." She did not reply, just stared resolutely at the spot where a few seconds ago wine splattered, he hastily continued, "I'll start shall I? Okay then, first off it is the constant nagging. It is like living with my mother again! Secondly, so what if I don't want to commit to getting married straight away? Why can't we just see where things go?"

"Straight away? It has been five long years! I told you that you were

Commitment-phobic!" They stared at each other in complete silence for at least twenty seconds. Then suddenly and simultaneously, burst out laughing, hysterical, Hermione stumbled over to Ron and clung to his neck to steady her before sitting on his lap.

"I cannot believe we've literally gone in a complete circle. That is how this ridiculous argument started. How did we get here Hermione? I thought for sure that we were going to be together forever, happily at least." They had stopped smiling now and were staring into each other's eyes.

"Why don't we just take a break, for a month or something? You can go and stay with Harry. Just to see what life is like apart. I mean we could even see other people because we've been together since the age of seventeen and never got the chance to catch any of the other fish in the sea." Hermione stated, never moving off Ron.

"Fish? What has that got to do with anything?"

"Oh, it's an old muggle saying. It means there are plenty more people out there, like other potential boyfriends or girlfriends!"

She laughed again and hugged him close. "I'm going to stay at Harry's tonight, I need to get away from this house and then I think I should have a talk with him, he'll understand that its a mutual agreement if I explain it. He'll take the mick if you turn up with your stuff saying we're on a break!"

"Yeah, that's probably best," He paused and traced little circle on the bare skin of her thigh. "You know I really do still love you right?" He continued to doodle on her leg not meeting her eye but Hermione knew that he truly meant it.

"Of course I do, and I love you too." They shared one more sweet and tender kiss and Hermione jumped up to apparate to Harry's place, but just as she was putting on her cloak, a large freckled hand closed around her small wrist.

"I suppose this is the end of this chapter of our lives, but it isn't the end of everything. Remember that." She nodded and spun on the spot, disappearing in a flash.

* * *


	2. Russia's Premium TripleDistilled Mistake

**Chapter 2**

CRACK! Harry Potter was sat in the living room of his spacious inner-London apartment, watching TV and relaxing after a very long day in the Auror office when his best friend appeared as if out of nowhere directly in front of him.

He thought she had looked better; her eyes were red as were her cheeks and nose. Her robes hung off her slender frame and she reeked of alcohol.

"You don't happen to have anything...strong to drink, do you?" Hermione stated, as if she had been there all day.

They stared at each until Hermione broke down and flung herself on top of her one and only confidant. He snaked his hands around her waist and pulled her even closer, which was very hard. Whispering in her ear, they stayed in that same uncomfortable position for over an hour, which resulted in stiff necks and wet t-shirts. Once she had her wails had dissolved into snivels, Hermione crawled off Harry's chest and curled up next to him with her face nuzzled into his neck.

"So where's that drink?" She really did want to get completely plastered.

"I have beer, whiskey, fire whiskey, wine, a bit of Madame Rosmerta'' mead and my special reserve of Russia's premium vodka. However, you only get a drink if you tell my why you've come to my house and nearly flattened me."

He half-carried her into the kitchen/dining room and placed her in one of the black leather chairs that surrounded the vast glass table.

"I like your new dining table, where you get it from?" she muttered softly.

"Madame Ourvier's Furniture Store, but don't change the subject. What is wrong? You can tell me anything." He rubbed her back consolingly.

"I know, I know. It's just hard. You're my best friend and I love you so much. I really need you right now." She let out a soft groan as the pain in her heart had almost become physical.

"I love you too, and I really want to help you. Listen, I have had to put up with you telling me a lot of scary stuff. Like when you thought you were pregnant and you went into…well, it can only be described as very graphic detail. To be honest, I felt like throwing up but I didn't. I stayed because you needed me. So spill." He sat on the chair opposite and took her quivering hands in to his big, comforting ones.

"Ron and I have split up," she mumbled, barely audible.

"No, that's impossible! You and Ron are meant to be together."

"I thought so too. But apparently, he thinks that if we stay together 'he could really begin to hate me'. I mean of all the awful things for him to say, he says he could hate me. I don't ever want to see anyone again. Not Ginny or Luna or the other Weasley's. Just you. You and me like the old times; you have always been my favourite. The one who would willingly dive in front of a Killing Curse or Cruciatus for me. Anything." she gazed affectionately at his features. "You like me, don't you?"

"Of course I do!" Then out of nowhere, she jumped on to him and began kissing him fiercely on his lips.

For a few seconds, he was completely stunned and did nothing, which Hermione took as a sign that he wanted to continue.

A door opened, footsteps echoed in the quiet hall, a gasp and then silence. Ron stood, silhouetted, against the bright light of the living room, watching as his girlfriend passionately kissed his best friend.

He shook his head and started to walk away but changed his mind mid-step and fell over into the fish tank, nearly breaking it.

"What the hell is going on? I will kill you Potter, I swear it, I will rip you limb from limb. Come here and take it like a man. You ungrateful, unworthy-"

Hermione jumped up, ran at Ron, and tried to hold him back as he was now attempting to carry out his threat.

Harry stood his ground and waited to explain the situation. He refused to hit Ron, as he would probably do the same thing in that position.

Subsequently, Harry ended up with several bruises and a black eye.

"No, wait, Ron please! It's not what it looks like. It's my fault...I just needed some comfort… I need to feel good about myself and Harry was there right in front of me. I kissed him. I know it was stupid but I wasn't thinking. Please believe me, Harry would never kiss me, he doesn't like me that way - I don't like him that way! And he would never hurt you. You're like his brother!"

Ron kept hitting Harry in the face, stomach and legs so he was now almost unconscious, he could not fight back even if wanted to.

"STOP! You're hurting him, please Ron. Harry, oh, Harry. Get off him Ron! If you don't leave him alone right this second then it's over between us, I mean completely this time, no breaks. I will never speak to you again!"

Harry then lost consciousness and Ron slowed his punches down and started sobbing.

Hermione, who sensed an opportunity to help her injured friend, ran forward, skidded on the blood stained marble floor, and pushed Ron out of the way. She performed every healing spell she knew. Her Healer training really coming in useful for saving Harry's teeth and ribs, which were nearly reduced to dust. Soon he was looking almost as good as new after being revived and all of the cuts and bruises mended, just leaving one long, deep scar across the left side of his chest.

"Ron, why? I understand you being angry but I never thought you were capable of that. It's sickening. You could have killed him. I will never look at you the same way again. I used to think you would protect me, never hurt anyone or anything purposefully." She shook her head and wiped away the thousands of tears cascading down her cheeks. "We parted on good terms and you've just… just go!"

He stood there and didn't move a muscle, like a statue,

"'Hermione-"

"Go, just GO! GET OUT, I never want to see you again!" She pushed and shoved until he was out of the door and then slammed it shut. She ran back to Harry who was beginning to come back round. He looked up at her with groggy eyes.

"Hermione...where's Ron? I'm sorry; I should have stopped it sooner. I was shocked," he croaked, his throat swollen and inflamed from the beating.

"I know, Shush now, lets get you into bed and we'll talk about this in the morning. I'm going to take you into work with me and book you in for a magi-scan. You were bleeding quite a lot from the head so just to check...you'll still be my fearless hero after all this!"

She helped him up and then let him use her as a crutch as he hobbled into his beautiful bedroom.

He had painted three of the four walls black but the wall behind his double bed was a pure white with a print of New York at night in the middle.

The theme was monochrome but there were a few exceptions such as the Gryffindor flag and several moving photos, mainly of him, Ron and Hermione.

This made her sigh and new tears sprang to the corners of her already red eyes, but she pushed them back and carried on putting Harry into bed.

His deep green eyes fluttered closed within seconds and just as she was about to walk out and make a bed on the sofa, she heard his soft, reassuring voice calling her.

"Hermione, where are you going? Sleep with me…please. Come on, there's room for a little one." He moved the covers aside and Hermione crawled under.

"Just for a little while then. I need to get changed into my pyjamas, as do you," she laughed

"Oh yeah, I really should do that now. Will you help me? It still hurts a little to move my right arm...why is that. I thought when you heal something it gets completely better straight away," he questioned.

"Oh, well somehow, I'm not really sure how, but you've got bruises right in the socket of the shoulder and all the way into the middle of the bone. I think it was magic. Because Ron was so angry he got rather stronger, hit you harder. I'm not sure; this really isn't my field of expertise."

"Oh," he paused, contemplating the amount of hatred Ron must have felt for him when he delivered the painful blow, "can you help me get dressed?"

"Sure, where are your pyjamas?" she asked, carefully moving the arm that was around his waist.

"There are some boxer shorts in the drawer over there." He pointed to the far left of the room,

"And what t-shirt?"

"I don't wear one."

"Oh." Hermione shifted uncomfortably for a moment and then jumped up and retrieved the shorts.

_Get a grip, that's Harry. You have seen him half-naked before._ Hermione scolded herself and continued to the job of undressing him.

It started quite easily as she eased his shirt over his broad, muscular shoulders and then started to unbutton his trousers. That was when it got a little bit more… difficult.

Hermione got very familiar butterflies in her stomach and her face blushed a deep crimson. Harry looked up at her and grinned.

"Why are you blushing? Not embarrassed are you?" His devilish grin not faltering.

"No, of course not. Don't be silly!" She sounded very flustered and hid behind her wavy chocolate hair.

Continuing to remove his tight denim jeans was torture for Hermione and Harry was really enjoying watching her squirm.

After what seemed like forever, they were off.

"Finally! Now I'm pretty sure you can do the rest." She turned away and headed towards the bathroom, "I'm going to get changed now, and then I'll bring those drinks we talked about earlier." and with that she was gone, leaving Harry to get ready for bed, slowly, and return to under the covers to wait for Hermione.

About 10 minutes later she returned dressed in one of Harry's shirts that were too big for her but still showed a lot of skin.

"Wow that looks better on you than it does me!" He looked at her up and down, impressed at the way someone can mature in such a short space of time.

She smiled warmly at him and passed him a shot of vodka.

"A nightcap." She mumbled

"Where's yours?" Harry asked. She held up the bottle and winked.

"Trust me Harry, honey, I am out to get hammered tonight." She upended it once and told Harry to hurry up if he wants some more.

"It is reminiscent to nail varnish remover but it gets the job done."

So he gulped the shot down in one, and then another and another and another until the line of liquid in the glass bottle was an inch from the bottom.

"You know, Harry, I used to have some very dodgy dreams about you," Hermione slurred.

Harry hiccupped, "You didn't! I never would have believed good, clever, sensible Hermione Jane Granger would think of me, Harry James Potter in a way that is not suitable for children! Lord strike me down!"

They burst out laughing resulting in a quantity of the clear liquid being spilled onto the black sheets.

Hermione snuggled in closer to him and leaned her head on his bare chest.

"I love listening to your heartbeat..." Harry stroked her hair and leaned back, watching her, "Sort of brings everything into perspective. It is so simple, if your heart stops beating, stops pumping blood and oxygen to your brain, you die. Witches and Wizards can do so much. You had all the bones re-grown in your arm one year. We cannot bring someone back from dead, though. I have watched so many people die. Six weeks ago, a baby was brought in. She had been attacked, her fingers and toes severed, blood pouring out of wounds all over her body. It is presumed a rogue Death Eater targeted her mother - a top Auror, you probably know her - but found only the little girl and her weak Grandmother. She was only six months old. I couldn't save her, no matter how much I tried. Nevertheless, here I am now listening to the thing keeping you alive- I love listening to you heartbeat." She tipped her head forward, kissed where his heart is, and then looked up at him.

He looked so happy, so peaceful, it made her feel…she did not really know how she felt but it was new, interesting.

Hermione kissed his chest again, peppering his muscles with tiny bits of affection, working her way up until she found the sensitive bit where the collarbone meets the neck.

She kissed more passionately, harder and wetter. Harry gasped and tried to fight the urges he was getting from her touch.

Eventually her lips found his and they brushed against each other momentarily.

Finding them again, they remained for longer; Hermione parted her mouth slightly and sucked Harry's bottom lip gently.

A new sense of urgency was creeping up on the pair as Harry slipped in his tongue and began exploring this new, dark and dangerous territory.

Hermione scrambled on top of him and continued counting his fillings frantically whilst her hands ran smoothly over every bit of skin she could find.

Her index finger found the elastic of his shorts, and trailed back and forth over this stimulating spot. Harry sighed and now let his hand roam up under the shirt she was wearing and found the fastening of her bra.

He unhooked it with ease, using only two fingers. Hermione giggled.

"How did you do that?" She asked, still kissing and stroking,

"Practice," he breathed into her warm, welcoming mouth.

"How many have you practiced with? I never took you for someone who slept around." She said a little louder. She was not really jealous, just curious and a little amused,

"Not that many, just into double figures" They had now stopped kissing and she looked down on him from where she sat on his stomach.

"What about you?"

"Not saying, you'll laugh!" She sounded very much like a child.

"Go on, you're a pretty girl, loads of people fancy you!"

"Not that many. I have only ever slept with Ron. I lost my virginity to him on my eighteenth birthday." They both looked away from each other, uncomfortable at the reminder of Ron.

To smooth it over she grabbed the vodka bottle and downed the rest of it, leaving just a little in the bottom.

"Hey, I wanted some of that!" Harry shouted playfully. She emptied the last bit and leaned down to kiss him once again. After a minute or two, she pulled away.

"Whoa, I've never drank it like that before!" They both laughed and continued.

Three hours later two naked, sweaty individuals emerged from under the covers of Harry's bed.

"Oh sweet Merlin. That was amazing! Just amazing...oh, I think I'm going to faint!" Harry mumbled staring at the ceiling.

"Uh huh. I have never felt anything like it. You should do that professionally." Hermione stuttered hardly getting the words out right.

"I think there are laws about that sort of thing!" He rolled over so he was on top of her and kissed her gently and sweetly on her nose and both eyelids.

She pushed him off her and they flipped so she was on top of him. Hermione curled up against him whilst he fingered the skin on the very top of her leg.

The silence extended for over half an hour until finally Harry spoke.

"You know that this was a mistake and it can never happen again, right?" He breathed.

"Yeah, I understand. I love Ron and you love the bachelor lifestyle. When we wake up in the morning we'll forget it ever happened." She spoke into his neck, causing vibrations to travel all over his body.

"It's for the best. We should sleep now. You've got work in..." he looked over to the alarm clock shining on the bedside table, "Oh crap, you've got be at work in two hours!"

He sounded panicky, like once morning comes all of this is going to seem dirty and wrong whereas now it felt so very right.

"Okay, let's just rest for a few minutes, and then we can have a shower."

She closed her eyes and pushed further into his neck, relishing his smell. Hermione dozed, but Harry stayed firmly awake unable to close his eyes without seeing images of Ron yelling at him or Hermione crying and shouting that it was his entire fault. There was even a few of them going at it again.


	3. I Don't Know How I'm Supposed To Feel

_**Chapter 3**_

The alarm clock's tinny wail clattered around Harry's aching head. He groaned quietly as he tried to smooth down his hair, which resembled a birds nest. A glance at the hour hand told him only twenty minutes had passed since he finally allowed himself to sleep. However, that was not his main concern. Hermione, his best friend since they were eleven, lying with her head on his bare chest completely naked. That was definitely a problem.

As carefully as he could, he slipped out from under her and dashed to the bathroom. The door closed with a sharp snap that made him wince. _Even if I had a four hour shower_, _I couldn't make myself feel clean, normal. _But it was worth a try. He stood under the streams of hot, cleansing water pelted down on his tense shoulders. It helped a little.

With a sigh, he leaned against the tiled walls, put his head in his hands and began to think. Think how it could never be possible to be friends with Ron again. Think about his feelings towards Hermione.

How the hell did he get in this mess? Ron was his best friend, Hermione was his other best friend _and_ Ron's long term girlfriend.

He really hated himself as he proceeded to wash his hair.

Suddenly, the door of the shower opened and Hermione bobbed in.

"Will you scrub my back?" She smirked.

"What are you doing? We said that we were going to go back to normal! And believe me, yesterday I wouldn't have even thought about showering with you! I mean you're...naked and I'm....naked too!" He shouted over the noise of the water.

"Yep, I'm naked and you're naked. What can two consenting adults do when there both naked?" She said seductively with a suggestive emphasis on the word 'naked'.

"No, Hermione. Not happening. Who said I was consenting?"

But then she did that thing with her index finger where his shorts elastic should have been and he melted.

Hermione was an hour late for work but got away with it when she told all her colleagues about poor, injured _Harry Potter_.

Arranging for some cover for her rounds, she went with him for his check up.

Walking through the corridors, Harry caused several accidents. Three teenage girls fainted and one middle aged man stumbled into to a trolley of various medical objects.

"I thought this would have died down by now." Harry grumbled, watching them plummet to the stained white tiled floor.

"Don't be stupid! You killed Voldemort, you stopped everyone living in fear - Harry, you saved hundreds of lives. You're a hero, my hero!" She added quietly.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, squeezing hard and kissing the top of her head, in a purely platonic fashion, of course.

Hermione in turn grabbed his hand and they walked side by side until they reached the office of a colleague of her's, who had agreed to look at Harry's head.

"Knock- knock." Hermione tapped on the door and walked in.

Sitting behind a big wooden desk was a women who looked to be in her late twenties.

Her subtle purple hair was put up in a messy side bun, and her lips were a dazzling red.

She was pretty but not stunning. Mainly it was her smile, she had perfect white pearly teeth.

"Good morning, Agatha. This is Harry Potter. He got into a bit of a scuffle last night and was bleeding copiously from the head so I was slightly worried about bruising on the brain." Hermione declared, shaking Agatha's hand at the same time.

"Oh. Well, hello Mr. Potter-"

"Call me Harry." He interrupted. Agatha grinned broadly.

"Very well, Harry! I would like to ask some questions to begin with, please. Right, how severe was this beating?"

"Well, I lost consciousness. I didn't fight back, either so he just kept hitting and kicking me." Harry looked at his laces, embarrassed.

"Can I ask why you didn't fight back?" Agatha said as she arranged the tip of her fingers into a steeple.

Harry shivered, being reminded Dumbledore still pained him.

"Erm, its complicated. Hermione had just split up with my other best friend and she came to me for comfort. Ron, who she split up with, came and saw us in a - compromising position. It wasn't what it looked like but Ron just lost it and I thought he would just give me a black eye or something. He didn't."

He looked over a Hermione who was very red faced and a lone tear slid down from her eyes.

"I see. Hermione, what injuries were there?" Hermione jumped and hastily wiped her eyes.

"Most of his ribs were broken. The left tibia and the right fibula shattered, most of his organs badly bruised and of course the fractured skull." She counted them off on her fingers shaking her head at the memory of the ruthless attack.

"Don't forget my arm, Hermione." Harry added quietly.

"Oh yeah. I'm not sure but…Harry's got a lot bruising actually in the shoulder socket and right into the centre of the bone. I was thinking maybe it had something to do with magic?" Hermione sat up and paid rapt attention, she loved to learn something new.

"Yes, yes. That sounds right. It's just the same as when a young magical child emits magic by accident when they are scared or nervous. He must have been very angry." She paused and looked Harry up and down.

She leaned towards him - purposefully, showing a lot of cleavage - and examined his head

"I think that's alright, you'll be fine. No lasting damage, at least." She leant in closer and her voice dropped volume, "Harry, I have two tickets to see the Weird Sisters for tomorrow. I don't suppose you'd want to come with me? You could come back to my place after, I have some very interesting medical books you might be interested in," she whispered huskily into his right ear.

Harry grinned and opened his mouth to say he love to when he remembered the woman sat next to him. The woman he woke up with that morning.

"Oh no, I can't. I would love to but…I promised Hermione that I would help her fold her old wrapping paper she kept from her birthday. Yup, they are getting out of control. Messing up my flat. Maybe another time though. I'll ring you."

He patted her on the back, grabbed his giggling friend and got the hell out there.

"But you haven't got my number!" Agatha called out.

"If its meant to be, I'll guess it!" Harry yelled back.

They tore through the corridors, clinging to each other for support as they roared with laughter, tears running down their happy faces.

"You know what? I am going to pull a sicky today. I am going to march up to my office and tell them all I'm so ill that I couldn't possibly be in contact with patients!" Hermione giggled pushing her hair out of her eyes exasperatedly, "I have to get a hair cut, it is driving me mad!"

"Don't, I love it the way it is" Harry uttered, blushing slightly.

Hermione stopped in her tracks leaving Harry oblivious to her departure.

"Listen, do you feel, sort of, weird…after what happened last night?" There was no reply so he turned around and saw Hermione leaning against the white walls.

"What's up? Was it something I said…or did?" Harry asked, concerned, rubbing her back. She nodded, "Okay… can you tell me what I said or did?"

"No" Harry stayed quiet, half waiting for her to continue and half going over everything he said in the last 24 hours.

"You…like me, don't you?" Hermione stuttered taking very small glances up at Harry every few seconds.

"What? Noo!" Hermione actually managed to chuckle at another of Harry idiosyncrasies. He always growled a really long 'no' whenever emotional.

"Are you sure, I mean we slept together…four times. And I don't know about you but I bloody enjoyed it and I know it can mess with your head but you said yourself…," she grabbed his hand and scrutinized his face looking at every little detail, "…it was a mistake. A mistake we have to just forget about and carry on with our lives." Hermione dropped Harry's hand as if it scolded her and stalked off.

"Wait! Are you still going home?"

"Um, yeah. Hurry up we need to talk before Ron gets there," she stated like she was in a board meeting. Harry shook his head bewildered at his best friends behaviour. He watched her walk away and suddenly found himself staring at her arse, swaying as she walked. '_Potter, stop it! So you did her. It was just a meaningless shag! Get over yourself!'_ He groaned inwardly, that's not how he felt at all.


	4. Bad Jokes

_**Chapter 4**_

Two hours later they arrived back at the apartment. They took so long because somehow, and Harry _really_ did not know how, they ended up having wild, passionate sex in Hermione's office.

Thinking about it, Harry realized that both times it was Hermione that had initiated the first kiss, Hermione had first ripped off his shirt, always Hermione.

Yet it was Harry who was still having regular internal battles with himself, imagining her naked.

'_No Hermione! I thought we had to get back before Ron arrived,' Harry pleaded trying to hold Hermione off of him. _

"_Oh, Harry, I want to be spontaneous, so let me!" Hermione squealed ripping her own t-shirt over her head. Harry tried his utmost to push her away but to no avail. _

_She pushed her lips hard on his and gyrated her hips against his already excited body. He caved in to her advances and went with the flow. _

_Kissing and stripping. She got down on to her knees and took him into her mouth, he let out a soft groan from the back of his throat. _

_Ten minutes later his groans turned to shouts and he was practically begging for mercy. _

"_Right! My turn!" Hermione pushed with surprising strength - the many brushes with death had done wonders for her muscles - so he was lying on her desk, then she climbed on top and started to grind against him. Back and forth with such vigour and energy. Harry climaxed just before Hermione but she caught up shortly after. _

Harry sighed, his eyes looked sad and desperate. He was depressed because he felt like he was betraying his best friend…wait, _two_ best friends.

Ron was obvious but Hermione… He felt like he was violating her.

The thing that made him angry, not sad, angry was that Hermione was just going on like everything was normal. She was using him until she and Ron got back together.

_Oh Merlin, what will I do when they get back together_ Harry thought, unexpected tears welling up.

The door bell rang and the whole world seemed to freeze. They had completely forgot about Ron.

Hermione's clothes, including her undergarments, were scattered all over the floor. The sofa was all crumpled from the escapades off the night before. It looked painfully obvious what they had been up to.

Hermione crawled in to the living room on her hands and knees, not saying a word and looking petrified. She didn't have many clothes on.

"You go and get dressed, I'll distract him in the hall and then can you try to get rid of these?" Harry hissed, holding up a particularly, revealing bra.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll do that first and then you can tell him I'm having a shower. That will give me time to hide the…evidence," she giggled.

"Please don't tell me your enjoying this?"

She crawled forward and pulled him down for a quick kiss as an answer then stood up and started gathering up her clothes.

Ron knocked again and Harry dragged his feet towards the door.

"Hey Ron! How are you doing?!" Harry half-yelled as he went in to the hall, trying to keep the living room out of sight. He was looking far to cheery. Ron squinted his eyes suspiciously.

"What took you so long?"

"Oh nothing! Absolutely nothing! Ha, Ron, did you hear that…did you hear that joke?" Harry was roaring with laughter even though neither men knew what about.

"No. Erm, Harry, I just came around here to apologise. What I did last night was…despicable. I hate myself for hurting you. You have to admit though, it did look bad" Ron grinned sheepishly his hands deep in his pockets, rocking on the balls of his feet.

"Well, I can't deny it didn't look bad but it was purely out of hurt and anger. She was upset and was acting irrationally. Anyway, do you know you bruised my brain? And you were so angry your magic made you stronger so I have massive bruises right into the middle of my bone? They can't heal that. I won't be able to use my arm properly for weeks yet."

Ron looked ready to kill himself so Harry changed pace, "Luckily it wasn't my wand arm, otherwise I would have to batter you." Ron still looked dejected and was staring resolutely at his laces.

Harry punched his arm playfully before staring, meaningfully, into his blue eyes.

"I forgive you. I would do the same as you in that position. Probably not as vicious but…" They both laughed a little and Harry pulled him into a hug.

"I'm really sorry, Harry."

"Really, it is okay, you want to come in?" Harry asked.

"Sure. Is Hermione in?" he tried to sound casual but failed miserably.

"Yup, she's in the shower. Is that a problem?" Harry muttered looking over his shoulder for any signs of naked friends or dodgy underwear, he couldn't see anything though. Probably because there was a solid wooden door in between.

"No."

"Good, come on then." Harry lead the way and paused at the door.

"How are you holding up?"

As he said that he opened the door less than an inch and tried to peer into the living room.

Harry didn't hear Ron's answer because he was now trying to get all the way in without Ron seeing into his apartment. Harry was skinny but not that skinny.

Luckily Hermione had done a brilliant job in disguising that they were…well, Harry supposed they must be lovers but just for sex, not the relationship part.

He let out a sigh of relief and then let in a still rambling Ron.

"…so anyway, I think I'm fine. Heartbroken but fine. One thing that is really getting to me though is Hermione said that we should maybe see others. Have some fun and sleep with different people. I just don't think I could, it would be like betraying her, cheating on her. Do you know if she has been with anyone. Any men been here. Did she go out last night?" Ron asked sounding anxious.

"No, she stayed with me last night and we went to the hospital all day today." Harry was still distracted looking for things she may have missed.

"All day? What did you do there all day?"

"Went for a check up and then we did some…exercise…in the gym there." Harry invented wildly. He didn't want to lie to much to Ron so he just bent the truth slightly.

"What sort of exercise? Hermione hates exercise."

"The…type of exercise two people do together…" Harry blushed.

"Like that muggle game 'tebbis'." Ron stated, proud that he knew a muggle word.

"Tennis? No, it was more like wrestling!" Harry was starting to enjoy himself a bit now. Hermione thankfully walked in at that moment causing a stop to the worlds most uncomfortable conversation.

She had got dressed in her most depressing jumper, jeans and slippers, a change from the bright red slip dress she wore this morning.

She had even thought to wet her hair.

"Hi," Hermione mumbled.

"Yeah, hi."

There was a silence that seemed to hum, Harry's eyes darted from one to another, just waiting to see who will snap first.

When no one did after another two minutes, Harry couldn't take it anymore.

"Who wants a drink?" he squeaked jumping up and rubbing his hands together.

"Have you got any vodka?" Ron queried. Hermione glanced at Harry before resuming her staring contest with the wall behind Ron.

"Yeah, I always do!" Harry laughed. Hermione looked again. Ron saw this an opportunity to speak to Hermione about something other than their feelings.

"You know, Hermione. I always know when he gets laid, 'cos the next day he never has any vodka left!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione was now starting to panic as Harry crouched down to open the drinks cabinet and pulled out a bottle…an empty bottle.

Images started to flash in front of his eyes. Hermione handing him a shot. Her drinking deeply from the bottle. Them kissing and passing the harsh liquid from her mouth to his.

His eyes went suddenly very dilated and he tried to shove it back in the cupboard undetected. Unfortunately, Ron's profession had taught him to spot things like that.

"See none left! Who's the lucky girl?" Ron laughed

"No one, just a random bimbo from a club," Harry stuttered. Ron looked confused.

"Hang on a minute, I thought you stayed in last night?"

"I did…she, erm, she rang me to see if she could come over. I met her the night before" Harry muttered looking anywhere but at Ron, he hated lying to his best friend.

_I think he would prefer a little white lie than to find out I had been sleeping with his girlfriend…don't be an idiot, shouldn't have to do either. _Harry mentally berated himself.

"With Hermione here? That's a bit harsh, mate. She came to you for comfort!" He didn't look really angry but there was a trace of it hidden behind the laughter.

Harry didn't know what to do, so resigned to looking ashamed and bashful. "Good job she's going home today. I'll be living here if that's alright with you?" Ron stated as if he was handing in an essay to his boss.

"Yeah, course mate…," Harry started before Hermione interrupted.

"About that. I don't want to go home. I'm happy to stay at Harry's until the trial separation is over. If we decide to stay together, I'll come home. If we…don't, I'll have to find accommodation elsewhere." Ron looked like he was going to protest so she continued quickly, "I like it here Ron. I need Harry to protect me. I just need my best friend right now." She stood up and crossed the room to sit by Harry and held his hands.

Harry was taken aback and scared of Ron's reaction.

"But…I need…him too," he whimpered on the verge of tears.

Harry also felt his eyes burning and leapt up to Ron who met him half way and hugged him so hard his ribs nearly shattered.

"I'm sorry, Ron. I really am but I really think Hermione needs me more. Don't you?" Harry whispered. Ron nodded slowly and reluctantly broke the embrace. "Plus she is GREAT in bed. Don't want her going just yet!" he joked clapping Ron on the back. Almost instantaneously he realized it had been a bad one. Hermione gasped and spilt the coffee she was nursing in her hands. Ron started roaring with laughter but stopped when he saw Hermione reaction.

"Did you…did she…did he…what?" Ron spluttered. Hermione glared at Harry sending him a silent message to shut up and go with what she says.

"No, we did not have sex! We kissed and that's it," she calmly said, looking directly into Ron's sky blue eye's.

"I know you did more than that. Just tell the truth, I won't give in until you tell me!" he raged. Hermione thought for a second, she could tell him something, just not…everything.

"Okay, okay. There was more." Harry gasped and backed into a corner, wanting to pass right through the concrete and running for the hills, "but we did not sleep together."

"What then!" Ron demanded,

"We kissed and…touched each other on the sofa and then I…" She paused and turned her back on the boys.

"What? Then you what?"

"I…you know!" she shouted still facing away.

"No, I don't. You will have to tell me!" Ron yelled back. She turned around so her nose was inches from his.

"I sucked him off! That's right! Good, sensible Hermione sucked your best friend off! And guess what? It tasted bloody amazing," she screamed in his face.

Harry blushed and prepared himself for another beating.

"That settles it. You are not living here!" Ron went to grab her shaking hand but she snatched it out of his grasp, backing away from his reach.

"No, Ron. We are not together anymore, are we? You can't tell me what to do now. Remember it was you who ditched me!" Hermione screeched.

She ran forward and slapped him on his cheek, then for good measure punched his nose, resulting in a steady trickle of blood rolling over his top lip.

Ron froze and touched his rapidly swelling nose and was surprised to see blood. He swung his fist back ready to hit when Harry finally leapt into action.

"Impedimenta!" Ron's fist slowed down,

"Stupefy!" he tumbled to the ground.

Hermione launched herself into Harry's arms and he held her close rubbing her back in methodical circles. Once she had calmed down a bit she spoke in a quite and timid voice.

"I really thought he was going to hit me Harry! I was so scared! But, you know, you really have to stop rescuing me…it's starting to become a habit!"

"I wouldn't have to save you, if you hadn't of told him…you know!" he moaned in her ear.

"Well, if you hadn't said that thing about me being great in bed! Merlin, I can't believe you said that…you are such an idiot!" she giggled looking up at him.

"I will not lose him Hermione, we have to make things right again," Harry uttered staring at the limp form of Ronald Weasley.

"I will. But for now how about I make you feel better. We could make my little lie turn in to the truth." She drew her finger over his lips and down his body until she touched the waistband of his jean.

"But Ron is right there!" Harry exclaimed.

"I know, doesn't it make it so much more exciting?" Hermione growled playfully.

"What are you turning into?" Harry laughed running his hands over her very lower abdomen.

"I'm turning into what you've always dreamed about, sweetie!" And with that she dragged him by the undone belt of his trousers into the bedroom, leaving Ron on the cream coloured carpet, thankfully deaf to the noises coming from the next room!


	5. Bargaining With People's Lives

Chapter 5

Hermione lay as still, silent and cold as death, waiting for her end, waiting for the pain to stop.

All around her suffering was apparent, from the puddles of blood on the rough stone floor to the harsh, metal shackles swinging like a pendulum from the dirty, bloodstained walls.

Her naked body was bruised and beaten, bleeding profusely from her neck and nose. The inside of her thighs bore deep scratches running down, physical evidence of the torture that had been inflicted on Hermione Granger over the last two weeks.

However, her eyes proved to expose the conflict most, they were cold and black. The colour had literally changed through lack of emotion; she had shut herself off completely.

She could not feel as the hooded men repeatedly held her under the Cruciatus Curse for up to ten minutes at a time. She felt as the screams ripped her throat and her limbs flailed wildly but her eyes remained hollow, expressionless.

The sun would rise and filter slowly through the tiny, grimy window that was set at the very top of the high walls waking Hermione from her restless slumber.

Her bloodshot eyes squinted against the light but apart from that she did not move, not even when more Death Eaters squeezed in to interrogate her on the whereabouts of 'itty bitty wee baby Potter'.

Bellatrix Lestrange was usually the talkative one but Lucius Malfoy sometimes put in his two penny worth when he had the chance. Finally, after another snide and unintelligent comment, Hermione cracked.

"Ahhhhhhh!" she shrieked, smacking her hands on the ground and throwing her head back, "Will you shut the fuck up! You don't have a fucking idea do you? Your tiny little brain hasn't quite let it in yet has it? If I didn't have a sore throat, I would laugh! I'm not going to tell you. You make me sick you're that pathetic. Now will you either let me go or let me go back to sleep…it's up to you?" she croaked, settling back down, trying to find the softest bit on the gravel and straw ground. After a couple of seconds, she resigned to the fact that she would never find it so hunched herself up against the back wall facing the dumbstruck Death Eaters.

Malfoy slowly turned towards his comrades.

"Leave us," he hissed shooing them with his wand.

They all exchanged glances but couldn't disobey Lucius; he was in the inner ring of Voldemort's supporters. Once they had all exited, he turned back round, strutted closer and crouched down in front of the slumped form of what used to be Hermione.

"Okay. I will request your release from the Dark Lord…if you tell me where Harry Potter is." Lucius soothed. He reached out and stroked Hermione's cheek like an adoring father.

"Piss off!" she whispered, batting his hand off her. Lucius paused, his lips pursed. He watched her thoughtfully.

"Yes, I thought you would say that, not quite as crude but something in that area. Hmmm, what to do? Who would you be willing bargain with?" he mused, now stroking her hair, trying to lull her into a false sense of security.

"I'm not bargaining with my friend's lives!" She continued to laugh like a mad woman, rocking back and forth.

Lucius watched this disturbing scene '_the torture must be addling her mind already, I cannot let that happen, we need her for information,'_ he thought.

"Here's one anyway, you never know I might…," he looked at her up and down and moved his hand from her hair to her knee, "tempt you". She scoffed and turned her head to look at the window.

"Your not lucky enough to have me." He sneered and then glanced down at the cuts on her thighs.

"I see some of my friends have." Hermione blanched, clutching her throat as bile rose from within.

"Fuck you," she spat, feeling dirty at the memory. Lucius ignored her.

"How about, my friends and I won't pay a visit to any of the Blood Traitors. Weasley's or Longbottom's. You have to bring us Potter, though."

"Nope, sorry," she snipped. Lucius lost his temper.

"Crucio!" he screamed. Hermione curled up in a ball, withering like a fly on its back and crying piteously.

He only held her under for a few seconds, he dreamt about being the one to tell his Master where Harry Potter was. He would be rewarded beyond all others.

"Tell me now…p-please!" he stuttered, not used to being mannerly, his voice reeked of forced politeness.

It was now Hermione's turn to stop and think. '_Lie!'_

"If I did…you vow not to kill me, the Weasley's or the Longbottom's?" she asked, squinting at him.

"Of course, of course." he soothed.

"Throw in the Lovegood's and we might be able to work something out," she bargained.

"Y-yes! Now where is he....Darling" he shuddered before remembering to plaster on another fake smile.

"He's - oh Merlin, this is hard - he's in Africa. Hiding in the bush, waiting for the most opportune moment to strike against Vold - I mean, You-Know-Who!" she cried in her most theatrical voice.

"Is he? You've done well child, I shall speak to the Dark Lord in person!" He stood up and swept out of her prison, his black robes swishing behind him dramatically. Hermione let out a derisive laugh.

***

12 Grimmauld Place stood empty. Every surface had at least three inches of dust.

The wood of the staircases and furniture was starting to rot, the floors were black and dirty, and any footsteps would have been muffled due to the ever-amounting layer of solid dirt.

However, no one had set foot in the old wizarding home for nigh on six years.

The owner, Harry Potter, refused to even mention it, never mind go there to clean up once in a while.

Even though he never spoke of it, all of his friends knew it was because the place reminded him of everything he lost. Sirius, his parents, Remus, Tonks, Moody, Dumbledore, Fred, Colin Creevey, Hedwig, Dobby and Snape.

Severus Snape, the flawed Hero, the man who had tormented Harry, teased him, tortured him…saved him.

Harry hated this house and never wanted to step foot in it again. In addition, the Order of the Phoenix hadn't needed a place for it's meetings since the downfall of Tom Riddle.

Up until now.

The big, black, formidable door flew open by a brute force causing it to come off from its hinges. A beam of dusty sunlight washed through the room making the neglect even more apparent.

A tall, well-dressed, black man strode purposefully into the entrance hall, waving his wand, which caused all of the candles and torches to burn alight.

He gestured for some invisible others to come in. A few seconds' later thirty-four people emerged from under disillusion charms revealing the new Order of the Phoenix. Mrs. Black started screaming as usual but it was nothing compared to before. She cursed and spat but half-heartedly. The place was empty now Kreacher was gone. She knew the game was up, the war had been lost.

"Good morning Ladies and Gentlemen…friends," the man said, ignoring the painting completely, "I am delighted to see you all. I just wish it were under more cheerful and happy circumstances. Alas, it is not, so we must put our sorrowful feelings beside and concentrate on why…why we are here" Kingsley's slow, reassuring but sorrowful voice echoed around the cavernous room.

A simultaneous sigh issued from the assembly. Without another word, he turned and headed towards basement kitchen where they will congregate for the first of a new period of dangerous and harrowing meetings to discuss the possible downfall of the Dark Lord.

The many sombre faced individuals filed into the meeting and sat at random places around the massive dark mahogany dining table. Each turning to look at their new leader: Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"We are here because Lord Voldemort is up to his old tricks again…," Percy Weasley opened his mouth to interrupt but Kingsley held up a silent hand, "Yes, I know he's supposed to be dead but that didn't stop him last time, did it? Now, his activities are silent. There have been only two disappearance… and that is why I called you here." he paused and looked around, his gaze settling on Ron.

"Hold your horses a minute…where's Hermione…and Harry? Their not here!" he looked around as if waiting for his best friends - or past friends - to jump out from the shadows shouting 'surprise!'. Kingsley sighed, blinking numerous times.

"Hermione's gone, Ron. The Death Eaters took her two weeks ago from what we can tell. We haven't seen her since and I think they are keeping her hostage. They wouldn't kill her straight away; she's too useful. Harry…we haven't seen him either. They have both just disappeared." Ron was silent staring at his twitching hands. "When did you last see them? It really is important, try to remember anything!" Kingsley leaned in towards Ron, desperation etched into his lined and worried features. Ron blushed, anger rising in him.

"It's embarrassing. I went to fetch Hermione to bring her home. Everything was going good, I was making progress with her. Ha, I should have known I could never compete with 'the boy who lived'… Harry flaming Potter!" Mrs Weasley frowned at her youngest son.

"What do you mean Ron, dear?" she inquired, softly. Ron laughed, a laugh that was a bark, very much like Sirius'.

"She…and he…are, they were, sleeping together," he finished, his face falling. Everyone turned red and looked away, everyone except Kingsley.

"Okay, do you think maybe they were…together when Hermione got kidnapped and Harry disappeared?" he asked.

"How the hell do I know, the last thing I remember was arguing - violently - with Hermione, it got a bit carried away then Harry stunned me. I woke up a couple of hours later and they were gone but I think I could heard them in his bedroom, talking. So I just legged it out of there and haven't contacted either of them since. That was exactly two weeks, two days, fourteen hours ago," he muttered, rather embarrassed about the preciseness of his answer. Kingsley pressed on.

"So they were still there then, hmmm." Kingsley wondered, staring into space. He did not seem to notice the thick, agitation in the air.

Ron fiddled, nervously, with his finger; throwing furtive glances at each redheaded member of his family.

"Right, we'll finish this discussion a bit later, first we have to get through the formalities," he plunged his right arm into the deep pocket of his robes and pulled out a thick roll of parchment, a luxurious peacock feather quill and a silver inkpot. "I want you all to sign this roster. Minerva, you start," he said sombrely.

The parchment was passed around and everyone signed without hesitation.

The new Order of the Phoenix

Leader- Kingsley Shacklebolt

Members- Minerva McGonagall

Harry Potter

Hermione Granger

Ronald Weasley

Arthur Weasley

Molly Weasley

Charlie Weasley

Fleur Weasley-Delaclour

Gabrielle Delaclour

Bill Weasley

Ginny Weasley

Neville Longbottom

Luna Lovegood

Rubeus Hagrid

Filius Flitwick

Pomona Sprout

Andromeda Tonks

Dedalus Diggle

Hestia Jones

Percy Weasley

Katie Bell

Alicia Spinnet

Seamus Finnegan

George Weasley

Lee Jordon

Pavarti Patil

Padma Patil

Lavender Brown

Angelina Johnson

Dean Thomas

Oliver Wood

Mundungus Fletcher

Arabella Figg

"I put Harry and Hermione on there as well," Ron, uttered without

looking at anyone.

"Yes, yes. Quite right, Mr. Potter truly deserves to fight," Pomona called which was followed by many cheers. Ron's face darkened.

"He's not here now though is he. Ran away, hiding like a coward," he said, envy and anger painfully obvious.

"Oh, shut up Ron!" Ginny sighed, "You owe your life to Harry and then you insult his honour. You're the coward!" she hissed, angry at how stubborn her brother could be.

"He's fucking with my girlfriend!" Ron shouted back, indignant at his unappreciative sister. He had forgotten they were being watched and his crude language was not missed.

"Ron Weasley, if I ever hear you say that word again there will be hell to pay!" Mrs. Weasley shouted, louder than her son.

Ron ignored her completely, "You should be angry to! He's your ex and, correct me if I'm wrong, you still love him!"

"Yeah, I love him, I will never stop loving him! He will always have a piece of me, I lost my virginity to him! But unlike you, I am grounded and mature enough to realize that he doesn't love me back and I'm happy if he's happy…just grow up, Ron. You and Hermione have been having problems for at least a year, in fact I'd say the entire time you were together." There was silence as the group of embarrassed people stared at one angry sibling to the other.

"That was beautiful Ginny, I'm proud of you." Molly smiled. Ginny frowned, perplexed.

"Why?"

"You have really grown into a complex and loving woman. You can see that even if your are not with him and your sad, it doesn't matter. Love is multifaceted thing, you never know what to expect." Molly beamed at her youngest daughter. Ginny's eyes began to bleed happy tears and she silently walked towards her mother and enveloped her in a hug.

"I love you Mum!"

"I love you too, sweetheart." Everyone stayed in the comfortable silence, basking in the love of a mother and daughter.

Ron's hand twisted wildly, he could not understand everyone's complacency to the news he had just dropped. He stammered and stuttered, trying to find words. "He fucked my girlfriend," he finally repeated in a daze. He regretted it, however, when Mrs. Weasley's hand made contact with his head.

Kingsley coughed awkwardly.

"Sorry to interrupt but we are on the brink of another war here!" Molly blushed her apology, " Firstly, we need to formulate a plan of action, we need to find Hermione and rescue her."

* * *

**A/N:**Didn't expect that, did you, lol. Next chapter is up tonight. =]


	6. In Peace, She Can Sleep

**A/N: **Sorry for the MASSIVE delay. I have started a long-term writing project of my own creation! Which makes a change from stealing J. K Rowling's and mutilating it.

I want to dedicate this chapter too: RokudaimeKazekage213 for inspiring me too start writing a story I enjoy so much again. Thank you.

* * *

The Order of the Phoenix sat around a table awaiting something, the withering of worn hands indicated this and the constant glances towards the open window. They stayed in this agitated state for nearly thirty minutes until, finally, a tiny grey owl floated through dreamily, dropping a small letter on the head of Percy before perching on Ron's shoulder.

"Thank Merlin! She has been found. I told you that Luna could do it, Charlie…didn't I father, tell him!" Percy said smugly.

"Yes Percy, you did say that but it was Charlie who suggested her in the first place," Arthur reasoned. Percy scowled but stayed quiet.

"Open it then!" Kingsley reached forward and ripped open the letter, his eyes darted back and forth for a moment before reading it aloud.

_Dear everyone from the grown up DA,_

_I have done your bidding. I have found Hermione. She is in a funny, old place. They, the Death Eaters, have constructed a cave type thing under a rocky island off the coast of Portsmouth. In the cave is a building, (I know, why didn__'__t they just put it on the island!) it looks very formidable. I was scared anyway. You will need to apparate to the chalk cliffs and then follow the path in the grass to a boulder. There is a password of sorts, it will be difficult because it changes frequently. Follow the tunnels until you arrive in the cave where you will see the building. You go through a door, but not the main entrance, that__ is__ the trap. They presumed an enemy would automatically use that one so they put an evil ward across that does something like burn you alive. I__'__m not sure... I haven__'__t tried it. Anyway, so once your in (that bit is the easy part because no one guards there) you have to sneak really quietly to the cells in the basement and then the Death Eaters will come as there are wards that can not be passed without the Dark Mark. Unfortunately, there is no way around that, so I think you will have to fight them off. She is in the last cell, the smallest and smelliest one. Hurry up though; she is close to death. I really hope she does not die; she is very nice, isn__'__t she? _

_On other news, I__ am__ positive I saw a __Crumple-Horned Snorkack on the way there. It really does have a crumpled horn! It looks like it has been squashed._

_Lot's of Love and kisses,_ Ginny giggled,

_Luna Lovegood xxx_ She burst out laughing completely. Kingsley raised an eyebrow but otherwise ignored her.

"We leave in an hour. Be ready." Everyone hurried to the Entrance hall and several apparated to their homes or places of work to collect belongs or say goodbye to family members in case they fall.

Ron rushed up the creaking stairs, into his old bedroom and started to get ready to rescue the woman he loved, '_then maybe she'll love me back', _he thought.

A few years ago Kingsley had told Harry, Hermione and him that when the aurors go on a mission they wear dark, unassuming robes to blend in so Ron pulled out an old school robe and peeled off the Hogwarts emblem with a un-sticking charm.

He put them on with such haste he got tangled. He scuffled with the inanimate bit of cloth that had him in such a grip for several long minutes until resigning to the inevitable.

"Mum! Mum….Mother come here! Help, I'm stuck!" he called with indignation. Mrs Weasley hurried in through the door and unfastened her trembling son, trying to keep a straight face.

"Having trouble, dear?" she giggled with one hand over her curved mouth. Ron glared at her.

"'Course I am. I am having _trouble_ grasping the fact that my girlfriend is being tortured umpteen times a day! And do not forget that she is being tortured because my _ex best friend_ has done a bloody runner. And he's supposed to be the brave and noble one," Ron spat, his whole body shaking with fear and fury.

He turned away from his shaken mother and looked out of the window, using his wand to clean it so the outside world was visible.

It was a nice day.

Above him, the sun beat down on the dry, cracked pavement. A middle-aged woman, walking her dog, wiped the beaded sweat from her brow; a small Jack Russell attached to her by a lead, panted heavily, walking slower and slower.

But soon the sun and brightness will disappear and darkness and gloom will succeed. Ron, who usually loves dusk, could not wait for it to end.

In half an hour, the night will come and the rescue party will leave. It is just a matter of the universally unchangeable…time. Every second seemed to drag, each tick resounding off the walls, the tock banging into his skull.

It felt like time was mocking him.

Suddenly Ron heard his mother shouting for him, he had not even realised she had gone. Hurrying down stairs, he tripped on the bottom step falling head first into a sea of black robed, grim faced order members. He picked himself up wearily and stared around at his comrades with an open mouth.

"It can't be time already. It seemed to go really slow," he stammered, his heart seemed to be jumping out of his mouth, sweat gathering all over his face.

Kingsley put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and pursed his full lips.

"Ron, if you want to be an Auror then this is what you have to do, this is the job. It is a dangerous, painful and gruelling occupation. I know this is completely different situation but you need to learn to shut off and get on with it. So cannot lead with your heart, it will get you killed." He patted his back once and backed off looking anxious to get going. Bill noticed and addressed the room.

"Erm, I think we should go now. Come on Ron, your with me." Bill's brotherly love enveloped him in a one-armed hug. Ron squeezed him hard then, finally letting him go, he walked purposefully through the door, leading his friends.

As only a select number of people were coming, there were several people looking on with forlorn expressions. Kingsley had picked the strongest and the most tactical for such a dangerous mission.

Ron, George, Percy, Arthur, Bill and Charlie Weasley, Fleur, Neville, McGonagall, Dedalus Diggle, Hestia Jones, Lee Jordon and Angelina Johnson had been chosen to accompany Kingsley and rescue the person they all cared for deeply.

Each apparated in turn and reappeared on a craggy cliff face on the south of England. The wind whipped their red and swollen faces like a vicious, icy hand. The frothing sea was steely grey.

The scene was the up most desolate and miserable that Fleur had ever seen.

"Oh Bill, eet is hideous, nothing like my 'ome, is eet?" she said looking disgusted as a plastic bag fought to free itself from a nearby bramble.

Her wrinkled nose and vacant expression soon turned into wide eyes and fear.

A bright, white beam of light shot into the air splitting the inky night sky into two pieces. The glow settled on the opposite end of the beach for a second but then began to hover slowly towards them.

All was still and quiet, the leaves on a nearby tree stopped fluttering, and silently stiffened as if to standing to attention.

The beam filtered through the dust with such precision it was as if it was looking for something…or someone.

Kingsley shuddered, an odd feeling overcoming him. He looked around at his companions and noticed everyone one of them was staring at the bright angels ray with glazed eyes and hopeless expression.

They looked hypnotised.

"Minerva…Arthur…Hestia!" He shook each roughly by the shoulders but it was as he was not there. There eyes seemed to pulsate, staring at this blinding light.

"Shit!" Kingsley cursed loudly, blaming himself for his serious lack of professional judgement.

Realisation suddenly dawned on him. Their apparating must have trigged some sort of alarm. Crouching low among the undergrowth, surprisingly agile like a cat, he crawled around the group, yanking each body down on the ground, breaking their eye contact.

Once all were face down on the rough ground they began to rouse as if wakening from a very deep sleep.

Ron went to stand up again but Kingsley held him down. "Stay down! Can you hear me?" He hissed. Thirteen confused faces turned to him, expecting him to know what to do.

"What was that? I felt weird…I was having these thoughts, dark stuff, you know?" Angelina whispered her features taut with fear.

"Us apparating so close triggered some sort of defensive system. The light was looking for any life and hypnotising anyone at the same time -"

"That bastard. Can't he be like any other dead person and be quiet?" Ron said mutinously.

"Shut up, Ron, idiot!" George reprimanded, swinging his leg out sideways to kick him.

"Oi! Don't call me a - "

"That's enough! We are on a serious mission that involves saving a persons life. You have to be quiet and listen. Okay, I did think something like this might happen, I cannot believe I actually let us apparate this close," he added angrily, "So, what I think is that if it does not spot anyone it will turn of eventually. As long as we stay out of sight until we get to that bolder. We will have to crawl, I'm afraid," he instructed before immediately setting off along the faint path he had already spotted.

The group followed him silently and deliberately, not one of them complaining even after twenty minutes of crawling in the wet grass.

"Stop!" Kingsley called before straightening up and staring hard at a large, lumpy bolder.

"So what do we do?" Lee Jordon asked, following Kingsley's line of sight and being disappointed to find nothing but grey stone.

"I'm…notsure. Look around the stone, see if you can find anything unusual." They all set about looking for any sign or clue.

For Ron, however, getting there was taking too long.

"I can't do this! Isn't there some way to get there faster? She could be being tortured as we speak or she has died…or gone mad…or anything. I just need to find her and help her," he moaned, flopping down on to the grass with his head in his hands.

Bill got up from his hands and knees and walked over to his youngest brother, wiping the dead grass off his hands.

"I understand, I cannot even imagine what I would be feeling if it was Fleur in there. You have to remember Hermione, how passionate and loyal she is, her personality and the way she thinks. If you can get a picture of all of those in your head, you will know that of all people, she would be the one to get through this. She is so strong, Ron." Bill said softly, watching Ron's eyelids squeeze shut to prevent any tears escaping.

"I know…or I think I know. When we were searching for Horcruxes, the Snatcher's caught us and took us the Malfoy Manor. The bitch Bellatrix tortured her and I was the floor below locked in their cellar. It hurt me more than any of the curse's the Death Eaters have ever thrown on me, it was like I was feeling the pain as well but I could still hear the screams. The screams. I would have run in their and duelled all of the Death Eaters and Snatchers and probably won, it was an urge. I knew I loved her for years before but that was…staggering," he voiced painfully, his eyes as dark and depressed as if he was in the scene again.

"It must have been hard…," Bill muttered, putting his hand on Ron's shoulder. He had always been the supportive one.

"I still hear the screams, you know. Every night. Before she went off with Harry, we would be in bed, I'd watch her fall asleep, and every now and again, her face will flash to how she looked when we saved her. The fear, pain, sadness, all in her eyes. I would cry…because I felt overwhelmed by how lucky I was to be with her. Recently….since she's been gone actually, it's practically all I ever think about. Every time I close my eyes she screaming, every time I'm in silence, she's screaming. I have never had the Cruciatus Curse put on me. Hermione has been tortured at least twice before. What type of man am I? I should be taking the punishment. I want to take the punishment!" He pushed his fists into his eyes, bruising his skin.

"It is not your fault. It is not like you two have been in the most normal of circumstances. When you were eleven, you three managed to get passed every teacher in Hogwart's personal protection for the Philosopher's Stone. That is supposed to stop the evilest Death Eater not three first years. And I have been told by numerous people is how much you have done to help Hermione -"

"Not as much as Harry. I ran off and left them for two months when I came to stay with you," he interjected.

"How long did you stay? A Day. You spent the rest of the time trying to get back to them. It is not your fault you couldn't, if Hermione wanted to hide the only person who could find her is Dumbledore and he is dead! You would have to be as clever to challenge her and that's not bloody easy. Don't be so hard on your self. You are a good person -"

"I found something!" Dedulus shouted pointing at the far side of the large rock with great enthusiasm. Ron and Bill scuttled over to the group and raked the stone with their eyes.

"There's nothing there!" Ron shouted angrily.

"Right there!" Dedulus said pointing to what looked like a series of tiny scratches. "They are snakes, I think. Different sizes. I do not know what we are supposed to do with them. Kingsley?"

The tall frame of the leader silhouetted against the moonlight, looked ominous, "Ah, I think I may just be able to solve this one. In late 1981, Frank and Alice Longbottom were tortured for information. The Death Eaters who questioned them were Bellatrix Lestrange, her husband Rodolphus, his brother Rabastan and Barty Crouch Jr. To try and avoid capture they hid behind a great deal of protections, similar, but not as advanced, to the ones protecting the Philosopher's Stone." His eyes flickered to Ron before returning to the general group, "One of them looks to be the same as this, unless I am mistaken. So, all I have to do is press my wand against each snake and move them into a correct order."

The others watched with batted breath as Kingsley attempted several different sequences with the engravings before, after the forth-failed effort, he finally stood up with a satisfied expression.

Without warning, the middle of the bolder seemed to melt away leaving a large gaping hole, which, when gazed into, looked bottomless.

"Just as I expected. Rodolphus was clever at the fancy stuff but had no common sense. The sequence was easy, I simply arranged them so that they spelt 'snake'. See, the first letter is obvious but the 'n' for example is made from two different engravings. This how I put him Azkaban the first time and it looks like this is how I will the second time, too." He sounded triumphant.

Ron was scuffing the ground with the toe of his shoe, restlessly. "Brilliant, now can we get going!" He went to climb into the hole.

"Wait!" Kingsley warned, throwing an arm onto Ron's chest to stop him proceeding. "I will go first, as mission leader." He stepped in front on him and paused to pick up and large twig from near the stone. He used his wand to make it glow neon-green and dropped through the boulder. It was a moment before a gentle thud signalled the earth below. To everyone's relief it was not as far as anticipated so Kingsley quickly slipped into the hole with the same agility he showed earlier

The next person to go was Ron, he gave the leader two minutes head start to avoid any collisions.

Gradually, every member of the Order vanished.

After travelling for a few seconds, Kingsley landed in a small box room, it was eerily green and mould was climbing every wall.

"Woah!" Ron exclaimed as he landed messily on the gravel floor, "This reminds me of the Slytherin Common Room and that's below the lake…hang on, are we under the sea?" he asked. George landed behind him.

"Obviously," he muttered, "We were just on a cliff face beside the sea." They were joined by several others. Kingsley and Minerva examined the walls, running there fingers over every inch.

"Here," she whispered, tracing an almost invisible indent. Ron eyed it suspiciously, he had an idea how to get through but he sincerely hoped he was wrong. However, Harry's voice swam through his foggy brain, confirming his notion. Without another word, he drew his wand and prepared himself. He pulled up his sleeve up and aimed carefully at his forearm. He muttered the incantation with his eyes screwed shut. He let out a pained grunt but quickly smothered it with his shoulder. The feeling of warmth dribbled down onto his palm and then dripped rhythmically from his fingertips to the ground.

"Ron!" Mr. Weasley cried, approaching him in panic, "You've cut yourself." Ron grimaced but assured him he was all right. Hermione flashed in front of his eyes and he knew he had to hurry, time was running out, she was fading fast. He walked to the wall and smeared his blood in a line across the middle. He knew it had worked in an instant. A small arch began to appear and several astonished gasp sounded from behind him.

"Harry told me about it. Voldemort used it at the Cave where he hid the locket Horcrux the night Dumbledore died." They all looked seriously impressed but Ron did not have time for praise, he marched ahead, healing his wound on the way.

The next room was even smaller, most of the group had to wait as Ron, Kingsley and McGonagall assessed what came next. It was a crude slide. A small hole in the wall that travelled downwards at a relatively steep angle.

Once again, Ron went first, squeezing in and pushing off. He thought it would never end. On and on he slid, further and further down. He was stuck in the same position so could not check his watch but it had to be twenty minutes of nothingness. He was getting more frustrated by the minute.

Abruptly, the tunnel widened. Ron could see his was approaching the end. He breathed a sigh of relief, which soon turned into a gasp of horror. Just in time, he spotted the ten-foot drop and cast the fastest _Cushioning Charm_ of his life. Despite himself, Ron could not help but chuckle at the surprise on his friend's faces as they bounced on the soft air to land. He had been very tempted to carry on alone but figured he could not take on a castle full of Death Eaters and Voldemort single-handed. The drip-drop of water irritated him immensely, as did the clicking clock in Grimmauld Place.

He suddenly wished he were back there but six years ago. That short period of time that he, Harry and Hermione had took refuge while on the run from the Ministry. With deep sadness, he remembered Hermione's earnest request for them to stay with her on the first night. How he wished he could comfort her like that now. How he prayed that he could stay awake all night to watch her sleep one more time.

Angelina's smooth landing made the group complete. Kingsley sensed they were close so therefore approached the next door with extreme caution. It opened surprisingly fluidly, swinging out inaudibly into another mammoth space. However, this was not a room it was a cave. The steep, craggy walls climbed and soared into blackness. The Order of the Phoenix squeezed through the small door but went no further, each pair of eyes wide as saucers as a formidable fortress swam through the green-tinged darkness.

"Is that it?" George whispered, his eyebrows rose in a mixture of fear and awe. His eyes swept the façade; it looked to be black marble, windows only on the very top floor and a Dark Mark shimmering above the centre. The most striking attribute had to be the perfect spherical design topped with impressive battlements. Ron frowned; he had no time to stand around admiring Voldemort's lair.

With a determined but shaky breath, he charged forward until he reached the smooth walls of the castle. He motioned to the others that it was safe before following the wall left, in the opposite direction to the Front Door. Stalking through the shadows, he led the way to the small side-door that Luna had described in her letter. He ran his hand across the dark wood looking for a way to get in. There was no handle and it looked solid.

"This is got to be pretty simple. Anyone who did not know the ruse would be burnt alive by now. _'__Alohomora__'__._" Kingsley spoke from over his shoulder. Sure enough, the dull clunk of the lock echoed through the cave. They tiptoed in, their eyes rapidly adjusting to the half-light.

"'_Homenum Revelio__'__,_" a female voice muttered. Nothing happened. The sound of paper being unfolded made him jump. Mr Weasley pulled Luna's letter and lit his wand to examine it.

"The dungeons in the basement…" His head swivelled around the deserted Entrance Hall. There were three doors going off the otherwise blank walls. "They go for minimalism, huh?"

"Spread out, check each door for wards or enchantments. Signal if you find the correct one," Kingsley ordered in a clear mutter. The team scattered as they were told. Keeping to the walls, Ron led George, Arthur, Neville and Lee to the door directly opposite where they had come in. At once, they issued numerous spells, curses and counter-curses at the inanimate object. For a moment, it glowed yellow, humming quietly and trembling. An ominous red cross filled the wood.

"It's not this one," Lee whispered, before they scurried across the Entrance Hall to the next prospective door.

***

Hermione was trembling uncontrollably, she knew what day it was and she knew what would happen today. She had counted to make sure. The sun had rose and set three times, it had been a three days since the last visit and it was about to happen again.

She could smell him before he had turned handle, she could taste his putrid taste on her tongue before he had taken a step towards her. In the back of her mind, she knew she should fight but she was too tired. In too much pain.

"Hello, babe," he breathed, walking to stand over her. He looked down his long nose at her with intense lust evident in his grey eyes.

"Please," Hermione squeaked, drawing her legs up to cover most of her body. It did not work. He prised her hands apart like opening a book and pinned them to the wall above her.

"Do you remember the rules?"

"No," she growled, a sudden wave of defiance taking over, overriding all other emotion, "And even if I did, I would never follow them." He grinned, his cracked lips stretching over his white teeth. If he was not a Death Eater and Hermione had seen him in a bar, she would have thought him good-looking but he was the ugliest of them all on the inside.

"Number one, no acts of physical violence. Number two, if you try to escape I will still fuck you but then I would kill you afterwards. Finally, number three, be a bit more vocal. I like it when you moan." His hands groped her breasts, leaving dark red finger marks. She moaned in pain rather than pleasure as his nails drew blood.

"You wouldn't kill me, I'm too valuable. I have information that could aid Voldemort in overthrowing the Ministry, dominating the entire wizarding world and killing Harry Potter. I think it would be you who got murdered, don't you think?" He slapped her hard across the face.

"Shut your mudblood mouth, bitch."

"You don't want that, you like it when I insult you. It turns you on, you sick son of a bitch. Do you want me to talk? Huh?"

"What?" He was getting confused. Perfect, as she had a plan. A plan to escape and hopefully cause the Death Eater to suffer in the process.

"We've been doing this your way and now it's my turn. You want me, you can have me. Touch me, feel me, taste me. Go on. I'm all yours." She struggled to kneel in front of him, her fingers caressing his inner leg. Inside, she was cringing, disgusted by being so close to the man who had abused her.

"I don't understand…," he mumbled, somewhat slow on the uptake.

"I'm saying I want to have sex with you. It is all I've thought about since last time you came. I dreamt about the feeling of you inside me. Do it again, take me again." She stumbled up and began to rub her body against his, her eyes shut and her teeth clenched.

"You want me to…?"

"Oh, God yes." She slipped his robes off his shoulders and pulled his trousers down. Her stomach turned as she saw the familiar penis in front of her. But she had to, it was the only way. Gingerly, she took him in her hand, stroking swiftly up and down. His face relaxed and he grabbed a handful of her hair, forcing her to take him in her mouth. She had expected this but she still almost vomited. She had force the bile back. He yanked her head forward and backwards repeatedly until his foul cum polluted her. This was her moment, her one chance to be free.

With all the strength she could muster, she rammed her elbow into him and he fell back, screeching deafeningly. The door opened easily as she made her bid for freedom. She ran as she had never run before. Her eyes fixed at the small speck of light at the top of the stone stairs.

She was so intent on escaping she did not notice the terrified faces of other prisoners, retracting back into the shadows as a furious, guttural roar reverberated through the iron bars encaging them.

Only paces away from the bottom step, she tried to push herself to cover the last metre but she could not. Her body was not strong enough. The weeks of torture had shattered her, mentally and physically.

Two large hands closed around her waist, yanking her backwards. Everything span as her feet left the ground; she could not understand what was happening. Had she escaped? Was she being rescued?

Harry was sprinting towards her, she tried to open her arms in welcome but her shoulders were stiff. He picked her up in his strong arms, holding her close to his chest, taking her home. She could smell him as she fell asleep in his arms. The gentle bobbing of movement reassuring her.

"Hermione?" he whispered, stroking her dirty hair from her face. Her eyes opened slightly but her acute exhaustion clouded her vision.

"I love you, Hermione." The corners of her mouth turned up, she loved him too.

Knuckles connected with her jaw. Her eyes flew open, her neck snapped back.

"Think you can outsmart me, you dirty whore. I'm going to teach you a lesson you will never forget."

The Death Eater, who came after the sun had rose and set three times, beat her senseless. He raped her, abused her and violated her. He took part of her. He very nearly killed her.

"Avada Kedavra!" His heavy body covered hers completely as he died.

Now, she was in peace. She could go to sleep. She was so tired, she wondered if her eyes would ever open again.

* * *


End file.
